


Sign Geronimo!

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: The Sign 'Verse [3]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deaf Loki, F/M, Humor, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: "Don't look so blue, Darcy." Vanessa nudged her. "You'll get some time with your man." 
"He isn't my man." She clarified. 
"He might not be yours but you're his." Vanessa grinned. "I've never seen him this happy from the moment I've him." 
Darcy glanced over at Loki in the driver's seat. She noticed his grip tight over the wheel and very flagrant glare. "Thats happy? Someone should tell his face."





	

**Author's Note:**

> PART 3!!!!  
> Please enjoy!

Darcy decided to take Loki to the carnival for their first date. But she made the unfortunate mistake of deciding that in front of one Wade Wilson. She didn't realize her grave mistake until Loki shot her with a pity look. As if on cue, Wade decided to invite himself and Vanessa along to supervise her intentions with their Loki. 

Loki attempted countless times to make them leave them alone. Obviously, he failed. Darcy never met a stubborn couple as stubborn as Vade (That's what Wade says their couple is.) Darcy didn't doubt it. 

Darcy didn't know what annoyed her more the idea of them crashing her date, or the fact that they hijacked Loki's car for a ride. Vanessa wore a beautiful sun dress, and Wade dressed in a different oversized hoodie. All she wanted was some time alone with him. Darcy should know better because she never has any luck. 

"Don't look so blue, Darcy." Vanessa nudged her. "You'll get some time with your man." 

"He isn't my man." She clarified. 

"He might not be yours but you're his." Vanessa grinned. "I've never seen him this happy from the moment I've him." 

Darcy glanced over at Loki in the driver's seat. She noticed his grip tight over the wheel and very flagrant glare. "Thats happy? Someone should tell his face." 

After what felt like years, years, and years of circling for a parking spot they've found one. By found Darcy means Wade scared off all the other drivers with a giant purple dildo. 

Wade gasped in. "Fuck! Vanessa, babe, look!" 

Vanessa did. "Is that our little Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy?" 

"Our second baby is on a date!" Wade cried out. 

"How many supposes 'babies' do you have?" Darcy dared to ask. 

  _Not much,_ Loki signed after reading her lips. _Just me, P-E-T-E-R, and a young woman named W-A-N-D-A._

Wade nodded. "We had her twin Pietro, but we disowned the bastard." 

"I see." Darcy commented not really wanting to know why. "You should go check on him. That Gwen looks handsy." 

Darcy thanked all the gods that ever exsisted because when Wade turned to look at Gwen she had her arms wrapped around an unsuspecting Peter's neck. 

"Oh fuck no." Vanessa breathed out as she charged forward, and Wade not too far behind. 

Darcy immediately linked her arm with Loki's and ran in the opposite direction. Once they've gotten far enough, she signed. _That'll buy us some time._

_You are one genius, Ms L-E-W-I-S_

_Thank you, L-O-K-I._

Darcy decided to make most of their time alone. First, she decided they'll try the ring toss. Which Loki won within his first try. 

_How? They're usually rigged._

_The trick is to come prepared._

"You cheat-" Darcy stopped herself from exploding in front of the booth's owner. _How? It's just rings and bottles._

Loki only laughed as he signed, _Not cheating, but confidence. It's quite simple. I'll show you._

He lead her over to the darts. Darcy whined. "I suck at aiming."

He placed his hand at the center of her back correcting her posture. He pushed her feet apart with his foot, then handed her the dart. 

_Deep breaths_ , he signed before he stood behind her. Darcy expect his hand to join hers, his warm fingers gently hugged her own. 

With swift movement Darcy (with the help of Loki) tossed the dart straight into the target. "I DID IT!" 

Before Darcy Stop her herself she was planting her lips against Loki's.  She immediately backed off. _I'm so sorry_ , she signed apologetically. 

_Don't be._ He signed before pulled her back into his personal space. _I quite enjoyed it._

Darcy leaned in to kiss him again, but two strong hands pulled them apart. Guess who'd they belong to. Yup, Wade.

"You guys will never believe what I just went through." He said in between pants. "We wanted to make sure Peter had everything he needed for his sexy times, and then an officer recognized me. So I panicked." 

Loki gave him a look that clearly asked can this wait? 

Wade most likely familiar with it, answered."No! So I pulled out Donnie-"

"Donnie?"

_His dildo,_ Loki clarified. _Big, purple, and rubbery._

_Yup, I'm familiar._

"Wait-Where's baby mama?" 

"Was she behind you?" Darcy asked.  

"Yeah.. Fuck! Patty probably has her!"

_P-A-T-T-Y?_ Loki signed curiously. 

"The chubby officer that arrested me last week, and the one Vanessa and I just ran into! Cmon, Loki! Keep up!"

"What happened after you pulled out Donnie?" She asked him. 

"Patty didn't appreciate having a dildo waved in his face." Wade scoffed. "I mean, where's his kinky side? People are always bitching, ya know?" 

 "Sure." Darcy awkwardly commented. 

_Continue, W-A-D-E_ Loki urged. _What happened after that?_

"Well, you know my baby mama the baddest bitch out there, right?" 

"Right." Darcy said as Loki signed _right_. 

"She kicked him in the dick and told me to run." Wade sighed lovingly. "She's the best." 

_How are we going to get her back?_ Loki signed to him. 

"Come here, you crispy bastard!" A angry voice called out in their direction. 

"Patty, you better have not swallowed my woman!" He pointed threateningly. "We planned our whole future together. I can't have one without her." 

Darcy looked ahead, _One of those tricky mirror places let's go!_

Without any hesitation, Loki grabbed her hand and ran. Wade not too far behind. Luckily for them the place was empty. 

"It's so fucking dusty." Wade coughed. "Let's find the back exit fast." 

"You can run, but you can't hide." Patty's voice taunted. 

"So original." Wade criticized. "Gold star!" 

There was no back door in sight. Darcy was growing frustrated. If she knew going on a date with Loki was going to be this eventful she would've wore her high tops. 

"A stair case." She pointed ahead. 

The three of them shuffled as discreetly as possible. Wade cursed. "It's dark as butt holes up here. Loki, I hope you have your hearing aids. Why am I talking you can't even hear me?" 

"I can hear you fine." A chilling voice sent chills down Darcy's spine. "Enough of this crap, Wade. Let's just leave here." 

"Loki, I can't get arrested. Again." Wade whined. 

"Loki?" Darcy couldn't stop herself from asking aloud. 

"Yes, love?" He asked softly from somewhere to her left. 

"Nothing." She paused. "It's just your voice. I like it." 

"Yes have no idea how long I wanted to hear your voice, Darcy." Loki confessed. "It's quite embarrassing." 

"Is that why you brought your hearing aids with you?" Wade asked happily. "Loki, you fucking sap!" 

"Wade, I swear I will toss you outside of that wide window if you don't shut up." Loki threatened. 

"Fine, but just so you know I like you better before the author gave you hearing aids." Wade pouted. 

"The window!" An idea struck Darcy. "Let's jump." 

"Woah, woah, woah." Wade gave her a look as if she's the crazy one. "We don't want to die." 

"No, we'll live. There's a bouncy castle right below us." 

"I'm down for crippling some kids." Wade shrugged as he headed for the window. 

"There are no kids now, Wade, it's past seven." Darcy pointed out. 

"Which means we should hurry, because they'll be deflating it." Loki pushed Wade out of the window without thought. Then he stood at the window sill with his hand out, "C'mon we don't have much time, Darcy." 

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around Loki's lean abdomen. "On three jump." 

"One... Two..Three" Loki counted off. 

"GERONIMO!" She shouted as she pushed them off the ledge onto a soft landing. 

"Guys," Wade croaked underneath a pile of deflating castle. "Vanessa is fine. I just got a text saying she broke out of Patty's car, then hot wired Loki's car to safety." 

Darcy let out a sigh of relief. "That's great." 

"It'll be great if we had a ride home." Loki groaned as he struggled to get up. That's when Darcy realized she's still clutching onto him. She let go, and tried not to blush. 

"We can take an ambulance." Wade suggested. 

"Why's that?" She asked avoiding eye contact with Loki. 

"I think I broke a few ribs." He replied before soundly passing out. 

"Wade! Shit!" Darcy scrambled to aide him. 

"Don't worry about him too much, love." Loki chuckled. "This happens almost everytime we go somewhere." 

"You guys are one odd bunch." She concluded. 

"You're too kind." Loki leaned in for a kiss that Darcy gave into. Darcy decided that this was one of the greatest nights she'll never forget. It wasn't long until they broke away for aid. 

"I think we should call nine one one." Darcy glanced at Wade. 

"Fine." Loki playfully rolled his eyes at her. "As long as you promise not to scream geronimo in my ear again." 

"I alright, I'll just sign it." She smirked. _G-E-R-O-N-I-M-O!_

_I hate you,_ he signed in reply. 

_You don't. You really don't._ She corrected him with an air kiss. 

As their night ended, and Wade being shipped to the nearest hospital Darcy couldn't help but wonder about their next date. Will be thrilling? More romantic with a dash or comedy? 

Was there even a next date, she asked herself. 

But her worries fade away at the memory of Loki's soft lips dancing against hers. Yup, she assures herself, there will definitely be another date. 

"Sweet dreams," Loki kissed the palm of her hand as he dropped her off at her door. 

"Good bye." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then darted from his car. She was greeted with an over eagar Jane. 

"Tell me everything." 

Darcy plopped onto the couch completely exhausted. "Where should I begin?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer, but i didnt want to drag out the plot.  
> Leave a comment telling me how you feel! Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
